icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
2017 Saskatchewan Senior Playoffs
This is the 2017 Saskatchewan Men's Senior Hockey Playoffs. Categories *Senior AAA - Teams eligible for Allan Cup play *Senior A - Centre has a population of greater than 4,000 *Senior B - Centre has a population between 2,501 and 4,000 *Senior C - Centre has a population between 1,250 and 2,500 *Senior D - Centre has a population under 1,250 Senior AAA *The Rosetown Red Wings are playing in the Alberta-based Chinook Hockey League for the 2016-17 regular season. The team is the only Senior AAA team in the province and advance to the Western Regional qualifier (Rathgaber Cup) to compete against the Manitoba Provincial Champion to determine the West Region's qualifier for the 2017 Allan Cup being held in Bouctouche, New Brunswick. Senior A (Henderson Cup) There are 16 teams competing at the Senior A level this year. First Round *Waldheim defeated Lanigan 2 games to none *Wilkie defeated Meadow Lake 2 games to 1 *Kindersley defeated Hague 2 games to 1 *Wakaw defeated Tisdale 2 games to none *Milestone defeated Bienfait 2 games to 1 *Bethune defeated Davidson 2 games to none *Balgonie defeated Avonlea 2 games to none *Lumsden defeated Leroy 2 games to none Quarterfinals *Wilkie defeated Waldheim 2 games to 1 *Kindersley defeated Wakaw 2 games to 1 *Bethune defeated Mileston 2 games to none *Lumsden defeated Balgonie 2 games to 1 Semifinals *Wilkie defeated Kindersley 2 games to none *Bethune defeated Lumsden 2 games to none Final *Bethune defeated Wilkie 2 games to none Senior B (Yorkton Terrier Trophy) There are 11 teams competing at the Senior B level this year. First Round *Watrous defeated Biggar 16 goals to 7 * Rocanville defeated Balcarres 10 goals to 4 *Grenfell defeated Carnduff 10 goals to 7 Quarterfinals *Outlook defeated Luseland 5 goals to 3 *Watrous defeated Wynyard 21 goals to 10 *Gull Lake defeated Elrose 20 goals to 2 *Rocanville defeated Grenfell 11 goals to 6 Semifinals *Watrous defeated Outlook by SHA decision due to an issue with the ice caused by the zamboni (Watrous won game 1 13-2 and was ahead 4-0 after first period of game when when incident occurred) *Gull Lake defeated Rocanville 2 games to 1 Final *Watrous defeated Gull Lake 2 games to none Senior C (Jack Abbott Memorial Trophy) There are 17 teams competing at the Senior C level this year. First Round *Central Butte vs Raymore defeated Central Butte 8 goals to 5 Second Round *Eston defeated Eastonia 12 goals to 4 *Macklin defeated Rosetown 17 goals to 5 *Naicam defeated Loreburn 13 goals to 5 *Delisle defeated Shellbrook 9 goals to 3 *Wawota defeated Theodore 7 goals to 6 *Whitewood defeated Kipling 11 goals to 7 *Ochapowace defeated Carlyle 19 goals to 8 *Raymore defeated Drake 5 goals to 3 Quarterfinals *Eston defeated Macklin 10 goals to 5 *Delisle defeated Naicam 15 goals to 4 *Whitewood defeated Wawota 6 goals to 5 *Raymore defeated Ochapowace 20 goals to 5 Semifinals *Delisle defeated Eston 2 games to none *Raymore defeated Whitewood 2 games to none Final *Raymore defeated Delisle 2 games to 1 Senior D (J.W. Hamilton Trophy) There are 12 teams competing at the Senior D level this year First Round *Kenaston defeated Porcupine Plain 16 goals to 1 *Foam Lake defeated Beechy 13 goals to 9 *Craik defeated Odessa 12 goals to 7 *Bredenbury defeated Cupar 10 goals to 2 Quarterfinals *Kenaston defeated Foam Lake 10 goals to 8 *Edam defeated Kyle 5 goals to 4 *Bredenbury defeated Craik 6 goals to 5 *Wilcox defeated Redvers 11 goals to 5 Semifinals *Edam defeated Kenaston 2 games to none *Wilcox defeated Bredenbury 2 games to none Final *Wilcox defeated Edam 2 games to 1 Category:2017 in hockey Category:Saskatachewan Senior Playoffs